


Lock Me Up

by FairydustOnRoses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, College Student Stiles, Deputy Derek Hale, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Roleplay, Sorta kinda, Thanksgiving, they are both bad at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairydustOnRoses/pseuds/FairydustOnRoses
Summary: Stiles is home for Thanksgiving break. He traveled across the country from Columbia University and is looking forward to spending time with Scott and his dad and stuffing his face on Thursday. He is not looking forward to running into a certain broody werewolf that he may or may not have left in bed after a hookup only hours before he got on the plane to New York back in August.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to post this! It's my first published fic :) I've been writing all my life but never had the confidence to post anything. I'm happy to submit this fic for Eternalsterek Secret Santa 2016 for my giftee - hulahoopingingthesand, ENJOY!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: damnpoe-2187

Stiles loves autumn. Who doesn’t, right? What uncultured fool wouldn’t like walking down the sidewalk and crunching through the leaves while sipping a salted caramel latte? And as much as Stiles loves Beacon Hills, autumn in New York City is far superior. The bustle of people, the overall pulse of the city was in tune with Stiles’ own mental pace. Walking through the streets and seeing other people rush around trying to make something of themselves filled Stiles with a burning desire to do the same. 

The decision to attend Columbia University had been a good call. His grades were phenomenal, thank you very much. The only class he wasn’t at the top of was the debate lecture he shared with Lydia. Stiles enjoyed seeing Lydia shoot down every argument put to her by the stuffy, entitled trust-fund kids they shared class with so he didn’t really mind that her grade was better than his. 

That’s what he tells her at least. 

The debate lecture is the only class he has on Fridays and since it is at 8am, Stiles then has the rest of the day to hole up in the library with massive amounts of coffee and get his work done before the weekend begins. 

Today, however, is the last day before Thanksgiving break and Stiles was skipping his library date to catch his one o’clock flight back to California. 

He said goodbye to Lydia earlier when Jackson had come by to pick her up in his porsche. She and Jackson were going to spend Thanksgiving with Jackson’s parents in their massive mansion just over the border in Connecticut. 

Stiles blew kisses to them as they drove away. Jackson pouted at him and flipped him off. 

Typical. 

~~~

Stiles was glad that he got to go home and have a drama-free week with his dad and the McCalls. 

He decided to forego the coffee and was able to sleep almost the entire six-hour flight out to California. When he landed he saw that he had a text from Scott saying he was outside ready to pick him up. 

“Scotty!” Stiles yelled, encasing him in a massive bear hug. 

Scott pounded him on the back and then pulled away, letting Stiles see the massive grin on his face. “I can’t believe I haven’t seen you in three months, man. It feels like forever!” 

“Oh please, don’t pretend you were bored without me. You live in the same dorm as Allison.” Stiles scolded him and rolled his eyes. 

Scott protested quickly, “We study together a lot and I spend time with her on weekends... but she’s not the same as you. Playing Call of Duty is a lot more fun when I’m sitting in the room with you.” 

Stiles threw his arm around Scott’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze. “Aw, Scotty, stop. You’re making me blush.” 

Another massive smile split Scott’s face as he pushed Stiles away and punched his shoulder. “C’mon, my mom is making dinner tonight and she invited you and your dad.” 

As Stiles got into Scott’s car he texted his dad and told him he would see him in an hour at the McCall’s for dinner. He stowed his phone in his pocket before turning back to Scott and interrogating him about his relationship with Allison. 

Apparently it was going well, if Scott’s blush was anything to go by. Stiles didn’t really need all the details and told Scott as much when he started to talk about dorm rules and sneaking in and out of each other’s rooms on the weekends. 

“We’re both taking the same anatomy lecture. I don’t really get how human anatomy will help me with veterinary school but at least we get to help each other out with studying,” Scott mused. 

“Is Allison still studying forensics?” Stiles inquired. 

“Yeah, I think she want’s to talk to your dad about joining the police force eventually. She said she’d like to be a detective, but medical examiner is her backup if she doesn’t get into the Police Academy. She was asking Derek about it the other day and…” 

Everything else Scott was saying flew right over Stiles head. He couldn’t hear anything over the roaring in his ears. Stiles knew Derek’s name was bound to come up at some point, he should really have been more prepared for it. 

It had been a horrible idea to go see Derek the night before his flight to New York back in August. There had been no words spoken after Derek had opened the door to the loft and whispered his name in some shock. 

_Stiles immediately felt hot around the collar at the way Derek’s mouth caressed his name. Derek was staring directly at his lips so Stiles didn’t waste any more time; he stepped directly into Derek’s personal space and drew their lips together._

_Derek let out a low growl that ignited a flame in Stiles’ lower belly and pulled him further into the apartment. Stiles barely registered that the door has closed behind him before he was pulling at Derek’s t-shirt and settling his hands on his naked chest._

_Nothing else could penetrate the focus Stiles had on more. More of Derek’s skin. More of Derek’s kisses. More. More. More._

_Strong hands gripped Stiles’ waist and Stiles pulled his lips away from Derek’s only to reattach them to his neck and start a slow line down past his collarbone, to his nipples, and lower…_

“Stiles!” Scott’s voice broke through the fog surrounding Stiles and he looked up to see that they were pulling into the driveway of Scott’s house. Stiles turned to face Scott with a glazed expression on his face. 

“Dude, what is up with you? Allison said Derek looked like he had been punched in the gut when she talked about you. Did something happen between you two?” 

Stiles blinked rapidly before saying, “Allison talked about me with Derek? What did he say?” 

“He didn’t say anything. I guess he made up some excuse and ran away.” Scott sighed and locked eyes with Stiles. “You two were fine the last time I saw you. What happened?” 

_I left him in bed after a one night stand, that’s what happened._

But Stiles didn’t verbalize this. Scott wouldn’t understand why he didn’t want to start anything with Derek. He was so blinded by his relationship with Allison that he couldn’t see the issues other couples - potential couples - had to face. 

Stiles mind flashed back to the single image he saw before closing the door to Derek’s apartment. 

_He had looked back to see Derek sleeping on his stomach, the deep emerald sheet pulled up to his waist, his tattoo on full display. His dark eyelashes fluttered against his cheek. He looked so soft and innocent in sleep, a startling contrast to the power he conveyed when he held Stiles down on the bed the night before. A part of Stiles wanted to run back inside and never leave Derek’s bed. But Columbia. He had to go. He had a full scholarship and already had offers to participate in research with world-renowned professors. So, with the feeling of Derek still inside of him, Stiles silently shut the door and descended the stairway to catch his flight._

“It’s a long story,” Stiles sighed. “I don’t want to get into it right now. Let’s just go inside and enjoy your mom’s exceptional cooking.” 

Any hope Stiles had that Scott would forget about this later dried up when he saw the concerned look on his best friend’s face. This wasn’t over, not by a long shot. He’d probably get Allison involved as well. Dammit. 

So much for that quiet, peaceful week Stiles had imagined. 

~~~

Scott’s earlier bear hug was nothing compared to the bone-crushing embrace that Sheriff Stilinski gave Stiles when they walked into the McCalls’ kitchen. 

“I’m glad you could make it in time for dinner, son. I’ve got to work tonight so I have to leave right after dinner,” Sheriff Stilinski said when they broke apart. 

Stiles hugged Mrs. McCall next and mused that he missed her distinct mom-smell. Before he could get pulled into memories of his childhood, Melissa interrupted his thoughts with questions about college. 

This thread of conversation persisted through dinner until Scott began talking about some parties he went to and Stiles had to kick him under the table to stop him bringing up all the drunk phone calls Stiles made to him on Friday nights. 

Stiles was sure that Melissa and the Sheriff were not fooled but, hey, everyone drank in college. It was a right of passage. And it’s not like he hadn’t been drunk a few times in high school anyways. Really, his dad should be thankful he’s so responsible with drinking at school. 

If a conversation about it was going to happen, it would have to wait for another time because the Sheriff rose at the end of dinner and apologized for eating and running. 

Stiles gave his father another hug and promised to make breakfast for him in the morning. After the Sheriff left, Scott and Stiles helped Melissa clear the table and then raced each other to Scott’s room to finally play videogames in closer proximity as Scott had been saying in the car before. 

A couple hours of mindlessly shooting animated villains was just the thing to make Stiles stop thinking about his issues. 

~~~

Later, after a much needed shower, Stiles dressed in plaid pajama bottoms and a soft blue t-shirt and made his way back down to the kitchen to investigate the Stilinski fridge. Stiles knew his dad was smart enough to have gotten rid of the evidence of any illicit food items, but if everything in the fridge was brand new and untouched, that would be a big tip-off. 

It was nearing 11pm by this time, really 2am since he was still used to eastern standard time, and he was beginning to feel the effects of a long travel day. Stiles was just thinking about heating up some water to make tea when a knock on the door startled him. Neither Scott nor his dad would knock since they had keys. Who else would come visit him? Who else knew he was home? Maybe someone was looking for the Sheriff? 

Stiles walked to the front door and inched it open slowly. 

Oh, fuck me, Stiles thought. Quite literally. Derek Hale was standing in his front yard. In police uniform. When Stiles’ brain finally caught up with his dick, he realized that the only reason Derek would be here after what happened between them was official police business. 

Oh, fuck, Stiles thought again. 

“Mr. Stilinski, I have some questions for you.” Derek’s low voice agitated the butterflies already swirling around in Stiles intestines. 

Stiles could think of no way to respond to that statement, he was still staring open-mouthed at Derek and trying not to think about Derek fucking him in that uniform. This was not appropriate, Stiles knew Derek could smell his arousal. 

Derek shouldered his way into the house and slammed the door shut behind him. Before Stiles could move, Derek’s arm shot out and shoved him back against the door. In the blink of an eye Derek turned Stiles around and had him handcuffed with his face smushed against the red-painted wood door. 

_Hello, painful!_

This was not department protocol. Stiles knew Derek was new to the force but this was a blatant abuse of power. What the fuck? 

“You left the state abruptly, under suspicious circumstances,” Derek growled into his ear. 

Stiles felt his anger boiling up inside of him. “I went away to college, you asshole.” 

“You will address me as Deputy Hale.” Derek’s nose brushed against the side of Stiles’ neck, sending shivers down his spine and a revelation sparking in his brain. 

Was he… roleplaying? Oh my god. Stiles’ secret nerd heart was freaking out right now. Actually, his real heart was freaking out right now, trying to beat out of his chest, knocking on the door almost as hard as Derek had minutes before. 

Stiles didn’t know how to do this. Before that one night with Derek, he hadn’t been sexually active. He explored a lot with his on body but he hadn’t experimented with different types of sex. The one night with Derek, while admittedly they performed the act many times, there really wasn’t much talking or foreplay. 

Here goes nothing. “Yes, Officer,” Stiles replied in as sexy a voice as he could muster with his face still glued to the doorframe. 

“What were you hiding,” Derek continued. 

“I wasn’t hiding anything, I left to get an education, is that a crime?” Stiles spat back. Even if this was a roleplay, there were definitely some underlying questions that Derek was trying to get answers to. 

“It is when you leave someone behind without an explanation.” Derek’s voice almost cracked on the last word and Stiles felt a wave of shame wash over him. He had pushed down that feeling for so long, expecting the big bad wolf to have no trouble getting over the one night stand. 

Stiles whispered, “I didn’t know what to say.” 

Derek shoved him harder into the door and just like that Stiles was angry again. “Speak louder.” 

“Why, are you deaf, old man?” 

Stiles felt his body get swung around and Derek’s hand roughly cuffed the back of his head. He met his eyes quickly enough to see that the alpha red color had bled into Derek’s multicolored eyes. 

“I’m trying to understand the situation. How could you think leaving a man in bed and then moving cross country was a good idea?” Derek’s voice rose in volume. 

“I knew it was a terrible idea,” Stiles voice rose to meet his and by the end of his statement he was shouting into the werewolf’s face. “But I couldn’t leave without knowing he felt the same way.”

Stiles watched as the hard lines of Derek’s face softened and when his eyebrows separated back into two he added, “Or at least knowing what his dick felt like inside me.” 

Immediately, Derek scowled again and began hauling Stiles up the stairs. Stiles liked the direction this was going. 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to strip search you since you won’t cooperate,” Derek said. Stiles tripped up a couple stairs, only Derek’s hand on his bicep keeping him upright. 

“At least tell me what you are searching for, Officer,” Stiles replied cheekily, batting his eyelashes as they reached the upstairs landing. 

Derek’s gruff reply, “An apology.” 

Stiles thought Derek didn’t really know how to do this roleplaying thing either. He kept fluctuating between being broody about the one-night stand and annoyingly sexy with the handcuffs and rough manhandling. 

Derek pushed Stiles into his bedroom and shut the door behind them. Derek moved the two of them backwards as a unit until Stiles’ knees bumped against the edge of his mattress. Derek began pushing Stiles’ t-shirt up, but had to stop when he realized it wasn’t going to come off with his hands still cuffed behind his back. 

“Are you going to cooperate if I uncuff you?” Derek inquires. 

“Oh, yes deputy, I wouldn’t dream of disobeying,” Stiles tries again for a sexy tone. Derek pinches his ass but grabs the keys from his belt to unlock Stiles’ hands. Derek drops the cuffs and the key onto the bed and then pulls Stiles’ t-shirt off over his head. Stiles feels his skin heating up and starts to ache for Derek to put his hands on him. 

Stiles lifts his hands to try unbuckling Derek’s belt but his hands are slapped away. 

“Ouch,” Stiles pouts. “I don’t think this is department protocol, Deputy. In fact, seeing as my dad is the Sheriff, I know it’s not. You should show his son a little more respect.” 

Derek looks at Stiles through his lashes and brushes his thumbs over his pebbled nipples. “You should show law enforcement more respect.” 

Derek spins Stiles away from him once more and presses his body flush against him, his strong hands gripping his hips and coming around to glide across his taut stomach. Derek pushes Stiles’ pajama pants down before pushing Stiles himself down onto the bed. 

“Lay on your back, arms over your head,” Derek growls at him. Stiles rushes to comply and when he looks up to see Derek stripping out of his uniform, his dick strains against the fabric of his boxers. Derek is completely naked as he crawls onto the bed, over Stiles’ body. He holds Stiles’ gaze and flashes his eyes red so Stiles doesn’t even notice that Derek is cuffing his hands to the headboard until it’s done. 

“Officer Hale, I’m scandalized. Whatever do you mean to do with me?” Stiles intones. 

Derek brushes his erection over Stiles’ and suppresses a grin as Stiles draws a sharp inhale. 

“Shut up, Stiles. Unless you plan to apologize,” Derek threatens him with a snap of his boxer waistband. 

Stiles smirks up at Derek, trying for aloof which he doesn’t quite achieve because Derek pulls his boxers off in one move and makes Stiles squeak. 

“I’ll have you begging to apologize before long,” Derek says before finally bringing his lips down to meet the skin of Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles can’t help the broken sob that escapes him but he resolutely smashes his lips together before he can choke out an apology. Derek won’t break him that quickly. 

Derek’s lips suck a hickey into the junction of his neck and shoulder, biting on the tendons. “Will you apologize now?” Derek murmurs into his ear. 

Stiles shakes his head, not trusting himself to open his mouth. Derek is not discouraged and laps at Stiles’ nipple while rolling the other one between his fingers. 

Stiles makes embarrassing noises but still does not give Derek the satisfaction of apologizing. 

That is, until Derek’s lips travel down to his hips and suck bruises into the valleys between bone and thigh. 

“I’m sorry!” Stiles finally blurts out. “Just please, Derek, touch me!” 

Derek finally wraps his hand around Stiles’ dick and watches with satisfaction as his back arches a few inches off the bed. 

“Sorry for what?” Derek prompts. 

Stiles fights around the fog in his brain that only wants Derek’s hand to grip tighter and move faster. “I’m sorry… for leaving you in bed.” 

“And you’ll never do it again?” Derek continues pushing Stiles through the apology. 

“Yes! No… I’ll never do it again.” 

“And you’ll let me take you on real dates.” 

What. Stiles’ brain couldn’t follow this conversation. He just nodded and hoped it would be enough to make Derek continue stroking him. 

“And let me come visit you in New York?” 

“Yes.” 

“And spend Christmas with you?” 

“God, yes!” 

“Okay,” Derek said finally and pulled his hand away. Before Stiles could protest the loss, it was replaced with his mouth and his brain short-circuited. 

Derek’s tongue ran slowly up the vein running along the underside of his dick and circled a few times around the head before swallowing down the whole length. Derek’s hands once again gripped his hips and held them down on the bed. Stiles felt the cool metal of the handcuff bite into his wrists as he struggled to find some way to escape and grip Derek’s hair. 

The sensory overload was too much and Stiles could only say Derek’s name once before he came down his throat. Derek swallowed and worked Stiles through the aftershocks while his whole body convulsed with pleasure. 

Stiles muttered, “Oh my God,” as his eyes struggled to open, watering as a result of the mind-blowing orgasm he just experienced. Derek climbed back up to the head of the bed and covered Stiles’ mouth with his own. Stiles opened his mouth and Derek’s tongue mingled with his own, letting him taste the slightly bitter, salty residue in Derek’s mouth. Stiles wanted Derek to uncuff him so he could return the favor but Derek was already rutting against him, coming across his stomach after a few thrusts. 

Derek collapsed on top of him and they lay there together in a few minutes of exhausted silence before Derek raised his head and met Stiles’ eyes. 

Stiles blew out a breath and said, “Next time, fuck me with the uniform on.” 

Derek finally cracked a smile and buried it in the crook of Stiles’ neck.


End file.
